The Black Knight
by Fullmetal Knight
Summary: A war has been upon Crystal Tokyo and a futuristic Amesthris with alchemist assassins attempting to kill The Sailor Senshi and the Royal Family. Now a new ally may join alongside the Senshi to fight the alchemist assassins.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist they belong to those smart people in Japan who like short skirts.  
I do NOT blame them lol.

summary: Basically here it is. It's Crystal Tokyo time and well Amesthris is in futuristic time but still with all the same characters. Hohenheim has declared himself king and rules with an iron fist. Trisha is his wife. They have two sons. Edward and Alphonse, who are princes, and of course their bodyguard, Izumi Curtis. They are equivalent to Crystal Tokyo. And war may happen between the planets.

-Amesthris Royal Palace-

King Hohenheim gave a grin as he looked outside his window in his palace. He ruled his planet. He was meant to rule. He may not have been of royal blood but he was powerful enough to overpower everyone. He had his homunculi at his side aswell to assist him. His sins. His creations. He had met Trisha and fell in love. He offered her power and the right to rule over all else. Of course she accepted. They even had kids. Edward and Alphonse. The princes and royal heirs to the throne.

"My lord do you request anything?" A servant came up to Hohenheim who looked and shook his head "No. Now leave." Hohenheim said with a scowl that scared the servant who ran off. Hohenheim sighed as he thought about life in particular. He had waged war on Crystal Tokyo a few years ago. About the time Edward was born. Of course Neo-Queen Serenity thought she could win but she was outmatched. Hohenheim had his homunculi and alchemist assasins to help him. All Crystal Tokyo had were those blasted Sailor Senshi.

"They are powerful...they have beaten some of my best assassins in battle." Hohenheim stroked his beard as he tried to think of ANY way to defeat those Senshi. But they were difficult. The scouts had killed some good alchemist. Mustang. Armstrong. Marcoh. Hell even his best sniper Hawkeye was killed. It was a good thing Hohenheim had decided to NOT send his best bodyguard/alchemist to battle. She was a good ally.

"Oh hello Izumi." Hohenheim said with a small smile to his bodyguard Izumi Curtis, who nodded in return. Years ago he had approached Izumi with an opportunity to become more than she could ever dream to be. She had accepted because one) she would be well payed and two) he would most likely kill her if she declined. "How have you been lately my old friend?" Hohenheim approached Izumi as she shrugged

"I haven't slept well lately. Just still working on my martial arts more." She replied as Hohenheim nodded. Another reason for her hire. Her martial arts skills were incredible. She could knock a man out in two seconds flat. With ONE move.

"How's Sig?" Hohenheim asked as Izumi smiled. She had met a husky and well-built man years before. They had even married hence where she got her name Curtis. He was a _butcher _of all things. He owned a small butcher shop in town. Nothing fancy but he still made it by with payments. Hohenheim never understood the man. Here, his wife, was working for the _King _and getting enough money to live for an eternity but he still wanted to work his butcher shop. It was purpostrous. If Izumi wasn't married Hohenheim would have had the man killed a LONG time ago.

"Sig is good. His business is well." Izumi said with a smile. She knew Hohenheim never liked Sig's job. And often Hohenheim would be sarcastic about it.

"I see. But still a butcher is an odd job if you ask me really." Hohenheim said as he and Izumi started to walk down the hall to the Throne Room where the Elric family waited. Izumi had become quite social with Queen Trisha. But the truth was that Trisha was a horrible mother. She hadn't even cared for her sons much like any mother should. Trisha would always get a servant or even Izumi to watch the princes.

"How's the Queen?" Izumi asked as Hohenheim smiled.

"She is well. She hardly got any sleep last night." Hohenheim gave a grin as Izumi just looked away, The King and Queen would often do things that Izumi didn't want to think about this morning. She needed to change the subject.

"How are Edward and Alphonse this morning?" Izumi asked as Hohenheim frowned and shrugged. Of course he wouldn't want to pay attention to the boys. Even if they were his sons. He had to go to a War Meeting this morning where the homunculi had explained a few things

_-flashback-_

_Envy and the homunculi, known as the seven sins of the king, stood beside King Hohenheim as they watched the generals and higher-ups discuss with King Hohenheim what was happening with the war against Crystal Tokyo._

_"Neo-Queen Serenity has powerful forces. Those Sailor Senshi are to damn strong for us. They are stronger than our alchemists. There are only 8 of them that we know about. They keep stopping every assassination attempt. They each have an element that is powerful. We must get more alchemist." General Hakuro said as King Hohenheim nodded_

_"True as that may be we are more powerful. We should have better assassins." King Hohenheim said as Envy walked up "We are your sins Father. Send us into the battlefield and we shall destroy anything that stands in our way." Envy said as Hakuro scoffed._

_"Yes send the vile things to war. These monstrosities need to perish." Hakuro said as he felt a blade underneath his neck to see Lust with her lances extended. "Best to watch your mouth human scum." Lust said as she grinned and walked back to the homunculi. "Or Gluttony will eat you." She finished as Gluttony smiled while Hakuro gulped. Hohenheim looked at the homunculi_

_"It is not yet time to reveal you to Neo-Queen Serenity yet. If they become aware of you and your abilities we're done for. Best to stay hidden and protect our country then go to war." Hohenheim said as the homunculi nodded. His sins were obedient to their Father._

_"So how to deal with these pesky Senshi then?" another general asked as King Hohenheim stroked his beard and looked at is assistant. "How is Project 'I' going?" He asked as the assistant went through her notes and smiled_

_"Project 'I' is on schedule. The military combed the Ishbalan desert ,after the creation of the object ,and found many good test subjects. We are now proceeding to subject them into the program. It should also be noted that many military personnel who participated into the project have not survived due to many different reasons." The assistant said as Envy walked up to her and looked at the paper on her clipboard. He shook his head_

_"What are the reasons my assistant?" Hohenheim asked as the girl looked down for a moment before answering_

_"Subjects to the test have had many of the symptoms. Losing feeling in the body. Emotionally unbalanced. Having illusions. The term would be insan-- ooh!!" Greed had come behind her and rubbed her ass and grinned_

_"Basically long story short they have gone insane while in the project." Greed said as the assistant blushed. Greed gave her a wink which made her more scarlet on her cheeks. Hohenheim sighed and nodded._

_"I hope this project is a success. And not a failure." Hohenheim said as he dismissed everyone_

_-end of flashback-_

Hohenheim grinned as he was at the door to the Throne Room with Izumi. "Yes that project may prove to be a factor in beating Neo-Queen Serenity." He grinned as he walked inside and met his family. Izumi had given him a curious look as he had said that but smiled as she saw the family.

"Daddy!! Aunt Izumi!!" Edward and Alphonse yelled as they ran to them. Trisha just smiled. Hohenheim bent down and hugged his children. He loved both of his sons dearly. Izumi stood there smiling before getting jumped by the Elric brothers.

-Crystal Tokyo Royal Palace-

Neo-Queen Serenity stood on a balcony looking over Crystal Tokyo. She was in worry of a war breaking out between her kingdom and Hohenheim's kingdom of Amesthris. She had been trying to negotiate her way to come to an understanding between the two kingdoms but King Hohenheim wouldn't have it. He declared that he was the one to rule over all. Including her, Neo-Queen Serenity.

She massaged her forehead in frustration. He was dense. But he was powerful as well. Maybe to powerful for her liking. She gave a sigh as she watched out her balcony view. Hohenheim had sent assassins to kill her. Naturally they were killed by her Scouts.

"Your highness." Luna said as Serenity broke out of her train of thought.

"I'm sorry Luna what were you saying?" Serenity asked as Luna frowned

"I came to report that King Hohenheim has sent a package to you and King Endymion...don't worry we have already searched it and made sure it was not a bomb your highness. It's a recording of something. We thought you would like to see what it was." Luna said as Serenity breathed a sigh of relief

"It says that Royal Family and the Sailor Senshi should watch it. To show you what you are dealing with." Luna said as Serenity frowned as she was annoyed and nodded.

"Ok then lets head back to the Throne Room and view it with everyone else." Serenity said as Luna nodded and they proceeded to walk to their destination. They arrived as the Sailor Senshi all bowed to her. Endymion and Chibiusa sat at the Royal Throne and were soon joined by Serenity. They both smiled at her and she smiled back. Serenity looked at Pluto

"Play it." Serenity said to Pluto, who nodded and pressed a button on a computer which hooked up to a giant screen. The screen was blank but soon showed King Hohenheim in a desert, wearing a brown cloak, and a desert city behind him, with a smirk on his face.

"Neo-Queen Serenity...it would seem that my assassins haven't been doing a well enough job since you are watching this. But then again your meddlesome Senshi protect you always." The Senshi glared the screen. The Royal Family was still silent as they watched the video carefully.

"Unfortunately now I must show you something that is as powerful as your Silver Crystal." Hohenheim gave another grin "I bet right now you have a shocked face." He was right as Neo-Queen Serenity's eyes were wide.

"Here is a taste of my power and what will happen to your precious Crystal Tokyo if you do not give up your rule to me." Hohenheim took a few steps back as he clapped his hands and touched the sandy ground of the desert. Almost instantly a red light came up from the ground that was bright for eyes.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the brightness but soon heard screaming and a big blast. They opened their eyes as they saw that it was all from the video. The desert city that once stood behind Hohenheim had seemingly vanished. HOhenheim gave a laugh

"You now see my power Neo-Queen Serenity. You can fight in which case you and your kingdom will die. Or you cannot fight and you may survive. Good day." The video ended as everyone in the room were wide eyed

"That's not possible." Pluto muttered under her breath. Everyone had just viewed an entire society destroyed in mere seconds.

"It was a trick. No man has that much power." Uranus said as she held Neptune. Saturn just looked shocked and didn't say anything.

"Alchemy is a science. No science can do all that." Mercury said as she shook her head.

"But alchemy did do that. If King Hohenheim can do that then he must be an experienced alchemist." Mars added as Venus wasn't moving and just looked at the screen wide eyed

"Mommy I'm scared." The princess, Chibiusa, said as she hugged her mother tightly. Endymion also held them both tightly.

"What should we do?" Venus, second in command of the Sailor Senshi bowed to the Royal Family. Serenity looked up at the screen then at Sailor Venus.

"Tell them if they want to rule us...it will be when they defeat us." Serenity declared. Venus nodded and ran off to send the message.

-Amesthris Royal Palace-

King Hohenheim just frowned and threw the message at a wall in fury. "How dare they deny me!!" He yelled as he tried to calm down. He frowned slightly as he walked to his bedroom. He gave a sigh and rubbed his forehead. He had hoped that demonstration of his power would prove he was more powerful. But they still denied him

"I must still make a terrible decision that affects my future kingdom." Hohenheim gave a sigh

"There cannot be two kings over a kingdom. One must be eliminated..." Hohenheim looked at a picture of his sons Edward and Alphonse.

"One must die..." He whispered

**(A/N: Oh hey everybody!! This should be a great story I hope. It may have taken me forever to write this chapter but I hope that it will be good for you Sailor Moon and Fullmetal Alchemist fans out there. So soon I will write chapter two. See ya)**


End file.
